Brat : Shinsou Hitoshi x Fem Reader
by Celestial-sweet
Summary: Hitoshi has been a neglectful lover, so you decide to grab his attention in the most delicious way.


The clack of his bento box drew the eyes of more than a few curious heroes.

"S-shit."

For once, Shinsou regretted taking his lunch early.

At 11am, the sparsely populated walls of the cafeteria made his outburst echo amidst the lack of chatter. He inwardly cursed, praying to every higher power that no one had caught a glimpse of the phallic themed lunch you packed for him that day.

Shinsou didn't want to believe his wife would do that to him.

He hadn't sensed anything was off that morning, you sent him off with a smile, a kiss no less,like you did every time you saw him off to work, because neither of you took for granted the time you spent together; The hero industry was dangerous. Shinsou knew you worried, so he did the best he could to make sure you were taken care of despite his ever growing work hours.

With the decline of All Might, the League of villains went apeshit, recruiting factions of lesser scum and gifting them with noumu. Everyone in his agency, had been working overtime, ensuring the safety of the of the public.

But admittedly, Shinsou hadn't thought about the toll his absence was taking on you..

As they say, a hero's job is never done. He thought his spouse would understand that. Even as he apologized for the umpteenth time, when he was too tired to give you the attention you craved. Just like he gave his all to his hero duties,he wanted only his best for you.

Substance trumped frequency.

How well could he have satisfied you, when his whole body felt like a limp noodle? If nothing else, he wanted the dick he did give you to be of quality. You've been patient, bearing his burden for this long... with a smile. He assumed everything was alright... that you were accustomed to his other obligations. You were in this together; you couldn't get upset with him.

You were such a sweet little kitten, after all.

He must've been imagining things.

His darling wouldn't embarrass him like that.

Shinsou pursed his lips, popping the lid of his lunch box open, one more time, unaware of the set of prying eyes next to him. One glimpse crushed any faith he had left in humanity.

Yep.

You did it.

"Is everything alright?" Midoriya spoke through a mouthful of rice, setting down his chopsticks as he eyed the lunchbox Shinsou had shoved beneath his arms.

_When the hell had the green bean sat next to him?! _

"Yea, my wife decided to go a little extra on my lunch, haha." Half of Shinsou wanted to throw it away...the other half, eat it out of spite. An embarrassingly loud rumble caused Shinsou to cradle his stomach like an expectant mother. There was a void where a food baby should have been. A deep dark pit that yearned for food prepared by a gracious and loving wife who wouldn't send him to work with an X-rated meal.

Regrettably, Shinsou forgot his wallet that day, so he couldn't buy a replacement meal, and by the time he could get home to retrieve it, his lunch shift would be over. Midoriya tried to play it off, but kept eyeing him suspiciously with that stupid 'Hero of Peace' smile on his face. On top of that, he could've sworn Midoriya was sitting further down the table, a few moments ago.

Nosy weeb...so annoying..

The whole day was getting worse by the minute and Shinsou's stomach was eating him alive while he decided on what to do. When he was dispatched that morning, he thought he'd be subduing a few low life thugs.

But, oh no.

That would have been too easy.

For the first time in a long time, the brainwasher was forced to be hands-on with a villain, or rather, a rowdy goose with a laser quirk. A number a picnickers had sustained second degree burns from the animal's volatile quacks, so it was considered a danger to the public; a threat that he was assigned to neutralize. Unfortunately, Shinsou's quirk couldn't latch on to quacks, so it was a struggle trying to capture the beast while trying not to become a grilled Hitoshi.

His whole morning sucked and all the running around had long since burned the apple he ate for breakfast.

He was looking forward to the lovely meal you packed for him.

It was his favorite too.

He could smell the grilled chicken waifing through the cracked lid..and, was that a strip of bacon? Shinsou wondered if eating his _lewd meal_ was worth the embarrassment.

He didn't know if this was your way of crying for attention, but his pride took a major hit every time he popped the lid of his lunch box. Maybe you were trying to make a statement, but surely he hadn't been _that much_ of a dick to you recently.

Ooooh, but it smelled so amazing.

Every tickle of his nose made him want to cry.

He was too hungry for this shit.

Fuck it.

If he just opened the container to break a piece off...no one'd be able to tell the difference. He just had to be careful-

"Woah, that sandwich looks like a penis. And that mochi. And that hot dog, and...Oh my goodness, is that mayonnaise supposed to look like... t-that?" Izuku nearly choked on his takoyaki, red faced and hyperventilating with embarrassment.

"It's not what it looks like!" Shinsou was quick to defend himself. Dammit, he should've been more discreet before popping the lid again.

"I mean, I'm not jumping to conclusions Shinsou-kun..I respect your kinks." Midoriya  
paused thoughtfully before digging a small notepad from his pocket and mumbling. "I just didn't know food could be sexy...hmm.."

"Midoriya-" Shinsou was starting to worry.

"Uraraka only makes me cats and puppy dogs..." He began scribbling words dejectedly.

"Midoriya, what are you writing?"

"M-me? Nothi-"Midoriya's eyes lost their former light. His back went rigid, and jaw slackened.

Shinsou didn't care to use his quirk for menial tasks, but he'd make an exception today.

Despite assumptions from other heroes, he had a deep respect for free-will and only used his quirk as a last resort. It sucked, being a key part of the interrogation team, yet still treated like an outsider. He knew his colleagues viewed his quirk as _villainous in nature_. Other heroes were wary of him, yet smart enough not to explicitly outcast him. As if keeping a tight watch would prevent him from falling into his naturally corrupted state of being.

Shinsou scoffed at the thought.

All his efforts, to prove them wrong, to protect the innocent, still surmounted to being labeled a villain with a permit. But to be seen as a sex-fiend as well would be...troublesome. He preferred to keep his kinks outside the workplace, he decided.

"Erase what you wrote." Shinsou ordered, propping his hands on the table.

Like a zombie Midoriya complied.

It wasn't a big deal.

To be honest, Shinsou wasn't even mad at the guy.

"Give me your lunch. Take mine, and go eat it in your office." Shinsou shoved his lunch box across the table, toward Midoriya. He didn't feel as badly about taking his lunch, since it was an even exchange. Well, technically Midoriya was getting the better deal, because Shinsou was settling for leftovers. Plus, he wasn't making Midoriya eat it in front of the rest of the staff.

Unlike, everyone else who graduated from U.A., Midoriya managed to secure a private office. Then again, Deku was the only one who'd made it into the top 5 of the hero charts since everyone graduated 6 years ago. Shinsou was feeling extra merciful, so he added. "Don't mention it to Uraraka. You can do better than dick sandwiches."

Midoriya took Shinsou's bento and walked out the room, nearly bumping into a disgruntled Bakugou who cursed his existence before continuing on his way.

With newfound privacy, Shinsou grabbed Deku's All Might lunch box.

Wasn't he a bit old to be a fanboy?

Still embarrassing, but at least it wouldn't get him reprimanded by the boss. Indecency in the work place wasn't something he wanted on his records. With a sigh, Shinsou ate what was left of Midoriya's lunch as he imagined a universe in which he didn't have to steal lunches, because his wife was petty.

But that didn't do much to improve his mood and he could only imagine how sour his expression became when his phone's text alert chimed.

YOU: Did you enjoy your lunch? I made it extra special 3

Shinsou: It was...delightful.

YOU: Glad you liked it ; )

Shinsou rolled his eyes as he took another bite of Midoriya's Takoyaki.

_Uraraka's food wasn't half bad..._

Shinsou: You know, I think we should have a little talk when I get home.

YOU: Whaaa- no over time?

Shinsou: Not today, love.

YOU: Oh, really? I feel like we should celebrate!

Shinsou: I'll see you when I get home.

The conversation was over.

Shinsou knew you'd get the message.

Oh, he was pissed.

Good.

You were practically giddy with anticipation as you finished the last preparations for the night.

√ Wine

√ Spicy food (It's the best)

√ Pitcher of iced water (Because Hitoshi's weak-ass taste buds couldn't take the heat)

You cut off all the lights in the apartment in favor of candles, placed strategically, to heighten the tension in the atmosphere. They were vanilla scented, boring, but a favorite of your husband. You may have gone a bit overboard with the rose petals...you could hardly see the hard oak floor.

Oh, well.

Your face ached from smiling. Tonight was the first time, in a long time, that Hitoshi would be home at a decent hour. You loved him to bits, but he hardly had any time for you anymore. You didn't want to seem ungrateful, but... you had needs as well. You were his wife, and you missed him. Dropping small hints never helped. You tried to be nice but Hitoshi's head was thick like All Might's ass. He was so obsessed with proving himself in the hero world that he'd thrown everything else to the wind.

Including you, at times.

...and it hurt.

You knew Hitoshi loved you.

But you needed him to look at you...even if that meant having to piss him off.

You hummed to yourself, imagining how red his face must've been at lunch.

Did his coworkers see?

Did they tease him?

Your body shook with a fit of giggles.

Oh, God. You wish you could've planted a hidden camera.

How entertaining that would've been..

You should've become a hero, just to tease him at work..

You were hiding in the bathroom when the slam of front door had you fumbling your rosette lipstick. You grabbed a towelette to fix your mistake. Everything needed to be perfect. You knew it would be an evening at home, but you dressed for a night on the town; An off the shoulder dress that stopped above the knees and accentuated every supple hill and valley your body had to offer.

And you had sooo much to offer, if only he'd take comfort in you...like he used to..

You sighed.

Tonight would be different.

You could feel it.

One last look in the mirror.. you smiled.

Yea, there's no way Hitoshi could resist your charm tonight.

The apartment was surprisingly quiet when you ventured out to the living room. Your husband wasn't the most delicate person in the world. When he came around, he made his presence known, not caring too much as he decompressed from a day full of villain fighting. He'd usually toss you a "hey" if you weren't already at the door to greet him, though. With all the decorations set out, he could at least come find you...

Hitoshi must've been really upset, if he didn't bother saying hello.

You could hear a sports game blaring from behind your shared bedroom door.

"Seriously, Hitoshi?" You practically growled under your breath.

All these candles, all these petals, and food...yet he chose to shut himself in the bedroom.

That was it.

He was about to be even madder, you decided, as you smoothed out your dress and prepared to give your lavender haired husband a piece of your mind. Stomping across the living room, you raised a fist, ready to pound on the bedroom door.

"Shinsou Hito-"

By the time your fist touched the wood, your fingers were entwined with a significantly larger one, and pinned to the surface.

"Look, what I've caught." Warm air pushed against your cheek as a masculine voice rang in your ear. "A naughty little housewife, dressed up, and all alone without a hero near to save her."

You froze.

That didn't sound like Hitoshi.

You took your free hand and dug your nails in the the side of the warm body that had pressed against your back. It wasn't much, but you could pinch as viciously as the crustiest crab on the beach.

"Ouch! Baby, its me."

You strained your head to look at your assailant and were met with tired amethyst eyes, and wild hair that twirled in subtle spirals that drew you in. Hitoshi was still in his Hero suit, slightly disheveled, but exuding amusement at the small scare he gave you. "Forgive me for trying to be spicy. My husky voice, a little too smooth for you?"

You needn't imagine the curve of his lips as he removed the dark mask that harbored his artificial vocal cords.

"...funny." You rolled your eyes. "It's been so long since we've talked, I've forgotten what your voice was like...with and without the mask.."

"Ouch." Hitoshi chuckled, his chest brushed against your back as he stretched his free arm to set his mask on one of the coat hooks affixed to the wall. "It seems my lovely lady is fixed to burn me at the stake."

"You're a dick." You said flatly, eyeing the fresh scratches on the hand that still caged with yours against the door.

"..so I've been told." He pressed a quick kiss to your exposed neck.

"I'm mad at you." You leaned your forehead against the door you were pressed against.

"I know." Hitoshi didn't skip a beat, teeth nipping at your exposed skin, as his hands continued to wander into the solace beneath the curve of your breast.

"..and not just for this." You continued. It was increasingly difficult to remain stoic as he swayed from side to side, lulling your body, your heart, to give into the moment. "I feel like you left me behind. I know you're needed on the field...but I need you too. I've missed you."

"I know." He hooked a finger around the silken fabric covering your breast, dragging it just low enough for your hardened nipples to prevent it from rising back up. You swallowed the traitorous moan that threatened to escape, when well practiced hands rolled your pert buds, squeezing and massaging your mounds between their teasing escapades. "Forgive me."

"Your dick can't fix this."

"No?" At that, he paused, his chest vibrating with a breathy scoff of amusement. "And here I thought that sexy lunch you made was telling me how to be a better husband..and who am I, not to deliver."

"No." You doubled down on your resolve. If he thought he could finesse his way out of this, he was mistaken. Hitoshi needed to know his neglect wasn't a one hit fix, so you turned your head towards him the best you could, while he pressed into you from behind. Hitoshi needed to see how serious you were; the furrow of your brows, the descended corners of your lips that were possibly more pouty than they should be. You wanted him to feel his mistake. You were damn stubborn, and you weren't going to let this go easily.

"Say that again." His amethyst eyes burned brighter than every candle wicked flame in the room, all consuming, drinking in your defiance like a sip of bitter scotch, while his own lips curved neither up, nor down.

"Your dick can't fix this." You said bluntly.

"Again." His husky voice spoke into your cheek from parted lips. It was a challenge. A dare from an amused spectator, hearing outlandish claims hissed through kitten teeth.

"I said your stroke game is weak." You bit your lip. Saying it felt better than it should've and you had to bite your lip to keep from grinning. If you ever had a kink, it was being difficult to please.

And, to Hitoshi, it was the most endearing sight. He nipped at your ear, the hint of a growl topping his actions off, like a cherry. The dance of his rib cage escalated with every breath, letting you know just how riled up he was. "..You did a very bad thing today."

"Oh?" You feigned innocence, but couldn't help the giggle that escaped you. "I just wanted to make sure someone in this house was being satisfied-"

Hitoshi bit down hard on your shoulder, earning a surprised yelp from you. "Yea, well it seems like your methods are in need of refinement."

Truth be told, you loved it when Hitoshi went into Dom mode, especially after being provoked. He'd ignored you for so long, you needed him to chase you and the pleasure you could provide. You wanted to be cornered, overwhelmed, and begging for your husband to fill you to the brim.

The anticipation was ruining your lingerie. Your slick folds cried for attention, as you rubbed your thighs together for any kind of traction. You greedily inhaled his euphoric scent of sandalwood and mint. Hitoshi was so addictive. You attempted to appear tame, that is...until you felt a rod of a delectable girth brush against your rear. When you attempted to grind your hips back onto his teasing tip, your lover just pulled away and laughed. Holding you away from him like a soiled child.

"Don't try me Hitoshi." You warned.

"There's no trying on my, part kitten." He let out a hearty laugh that would've filled your heart if you weren't so frustrated. Hitoshi was definitely horny, and you were just as starved...yet he saw fit to mock you? That's alright, you came to this fight with claws.

Amidst his excitement you managed to slip off your heels, and wedge your leg between his own. Dragging the arch of your stocking clad foot along the muscular curves of his calf and thigh, slowly, so his mind mapped out the destination before you had a chance to hit the mark. His heat bled through the thin fabric as he spasmed, breathing out a long hiss, his resolve dwindling as his fingers stroked the creases of your inner thighs, grabbing your hips to pull you back, flushed against him.

Hitoshi leaned into you, causing you to bend forward, submissively, in response to the weight of his broad chest. You felt, rather than saw, his ever growing arousal, strain against the slacks of his dark hero suit, pushing into the soft fabric of your silkened dress and hiking it up that much further. He took the opportunity to question you again.

"Are you sure, my love, that 7 inches can't bring us together?" Hitoshi's voice, dripped in unadulterated lust, formed each word with care as the thickness of his hardened erection pressed deeper into the oh, so, giving flesh of your ass.

"Yes." The slip of tongue made your tone lilt, halfway to sounding like a question. Your breath hitched as Hitoshi's fingered your lingerie, and tore it open like a gift. If nothing else, you were stubborn, even as a few mewls broke past your panting lips.

He unzipped himself, allowing his length to spring forth uninhibited. His hands dragged your dress up, further, exposing your vulnerability, before pressing the leaking tip between your bare cheeks, coating you with precum so that he could slide against you without resistance. His thickness dug deeper with each stroke, parting you in a way that made your mouth water and whimper softly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it ?" Hitoshi's voice was slicker than the tongue he traced across your lips. He had you pinned against the door with his weight; the cold wood left little room for you to be a tease. In all honesty, you were getting impatient; this is what you wanted. You were stubborn yes, but Hitoshi was well accustomed to the subtle nuances of your desire.

You didn't resist the wet tickle against your lips, instead parting obediently to allow his tongue to caress yours. Hitoshi moaned on contact. Exploring you like an ethereal cavern, sacred and alluring, touching every surface within reach, tasting you, and stoking a furnace held on reserve for far too long. You matched every stroke and nip with your own plush lips, greedily taking what you'd yearned for when he spun you around, grabbing your ass to prop you up between him and the door. Your legs straddled his waist as he readied to enter you instead of the room.

"Hitoshi." You spoke between kisses. "Toshi, stop!"

"What's wrong?" He let you down to stand on your own two feet as his worried gaze raked your body. "Was I too rough?"

You shook your head, a shy smile gracing your lips. "I want to try something new this time."

He didn't respond, quirking an eyebrow instead as a signal for you to continue.

"Use your quirk on me."

"What?!" Hitoshi blinked, not wanting to believe you actually said those words. "Brainwashing isn't something to play with. You'd be nothing more than a mindless puppet. Is that what you want? To be a prisoner of your own body. Babe, I want you satisfied, but it would do more harm than good...you don't want that.."

"How do you know?"

"It's my quirk, I do it for a living."

"Yeah, but have you ever been brainwashed? I'm sure it's not that bad," You reached out to stroke his cheek lovingly, pressing your thumb against his rosy lips, before you pressing your own plump ones against him in a chaste kiss. "I don't mind being bound if your the warden.. "

Hitoshi took a step back from you, alarmed at where this conversation was headed.

"I know we haven't tried quirk play before but, I want to be close to you," You pleaded. "closer than we've been before. I want to experience you in every way."

"...Aren't you scared?" Hitoshi words were loaded. You knew about the life he lived...what people naturally assumed about his mind control abilities, and how it made walk him on egg shells around you. You've heard of what he was capable of, yes, but he always avoided using his quirk in your presence. As if seeing it in action would break your rose colored glasses, make you realize you'd fallen for a monster, and cause you to run away from him.

Hitoshi's true question hid hesitantly at the back of his tongue.

_'Aren't you afraid of me?'_

You closed the distance to nuzzle your face into his dress shirt. "Please. I want you, completely. Don't hide away from me anymore. I want to see all of you."

The tension in his body slowly eased at your words.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, like he wanted you to change your mind...which wasn't going to happen because not only did you need to break this barrier between you ...you were also a kinky brat.

"I trust you." You assured him.

You expected your lover to receive your proclamation of devotion with warmth...maybe take you into his gracious arms, smother you with affection or...smile at least. But when the worried lines of his brow eased and the alarm of his eyes dissipated, his expression wasn't replaced with any other decipherable emotion. There were no indictions of contentment, or displeasure.

His handsome features, strong shoulders, and loosely hung arms, suddenly reminded you of a marionette, tempting you to to entangle yourself within his invisible strings, until you no longer held control.

A hard swallow, quelled your sudden urge to take a step back. Hitoshi's usual cool aura had shifted into something dangerously alluring, and you wondered if this was the Hitoshi villains were met with, before imprisonment.

He didn't bother with any form of comfort, simply bending down to level your gaze with heavy lidded orbs that sent tingles down your spine and caused your core to tighten.

Darkened eyes of hypnotic amethyst, beckoned you to to find rest in his entrapment as he breathed, "Then tell me, what it is, that you want?"

"I want you to wreck me-" With that, a certain warmth wash over you like a blanket of false comfort, lulling your surroundings into a slight haze as your mind became weighted by an unseen force. Warm candle lit hues and rose petals melded into a vibrant collage, yet monotonous when set beside the lilac eyes of your lover. The whole world paled in comparison to the man that stood before you; a destructively beautiful being, bathed in the glow of candle wicks, nearly eroded.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Your lover offer you his arm, "Shall we?"

Hitoshi was wrong.

You weren't a mindless doll.

Even as your body moved of its own, you were very aware of your racing heart and sudden excitement at what you he had in store for you. The sound of the sports game blared to life as soon as Hitoshi opened the door. He quickly turned off the TV, sticking his tongue out at you as he gloated about how easily you fell for his distraction earlier. You had to admit, he got you good. You fell right in his palms..

When you reached the the foot of the bed, he unlinked his arm from you, sitting down on the corner's edge as he grabbed the hands you hung limply at your sides, brushing your knuckles with his lips before he placed them on his chest. "Strip me."

Not the order you were expecting, but okay.

Your hands raked over his muscular abs to slip his shirt above his head all the while his hands caressed and teased your weak spots. His cock still poked happily through the zipper when you reached over to fully unbutton his pants. Lacking full control, your palms brushed against _him_, causing him to moan and his penis to twitch in anticipation. The button was tricky to unfasten and you unintentionally coaxed him into bucking against your palms, separating them from his button and making the task impossible. Hitoshi grabbed your jaw and forced your lips into a bruising kiss.

"On your knees." Hitoshi shuddered. He quickly shed his pants, spreading his legs so you could settle at his feet. "Touch me the way you touch yourself."

You reached up and squeezed his nipples teasingly, flicking your fingers over his engorged buds, abusing them, and enjoying the way the rebelliously resisted your insistent strokes. When one your hands lowered to trace the veins of his twitching cock, he whimpered in the most delicious way.

"S-suck." He barely managed to moan.

Your mouth opened automatically, licking a bead of cum from his bulbous tip that was slightly reddened by the strength of his erection, brushing your lips against it before stretching to encompass his girth. He was slightly salty and drool pooled from the corners of your lips as you began devouring him. Desperately, you bobbed up and down his length and his hands gripped the bed sheets for dear life as your tongue pushed and pulled at his pliable foreskin, feeling the veins that lined his length. His penis was throbbing with need, and..

He tugged your hair. "Up."

You regrettably obeyed.

Hitoshi easily disrobed you himself, only slowing down when he reached your tights, savoring the sight of your luscious curves spilling over the restrictive fabric. When he twirled his finger, you turned around and sat on his lap like an obedient girl as his arms wrapped around your waist. You would have whimpered if you could, when his penis invaded the softness between your parted thighs, ghosting over the exposed flesh of your core.

"Look at yourself." Hitoshi's teethed grazed along your nape. He gestured to the mirrored closet door in front of you, a smug smile gracing his lips as he rested his chin upon your shoulder. You were disheveled mess, makeup slightly smeared and love marks littered across your vulnerable flesh, but the lust in his eyes was strong enough to burn the whole town. "You're such a naughty girl, and you've pushed me so far... I might just have my way with you."

He squeezed your nipples as he licked your cheek. "Moan for me, won't you?"

It was more than a suggestion.

Hitoshi wrapped his arms beneath your breast and pulled you onto the middle bed with him. When he finished, you were face to face, straddling his stomach with a 7-inch cock prodding your wet, pregnable entrance.

Foreplay was over.

You moaned in unison when Hitoshi gripped your waist, pushing your hips back onto his engorged length. He was careful at first, allowing you to adjust to him as enjoyed the build up of a treacherously slow pace, grunting with each exit and enter. Your body took him well, stretching perfectly.

"A-aaah." With Hitoshi loosening your tongue, you couldn't help the noises you made, which in turn, had him pumping urgently against your walls, battling his own pent up pleasure.

Hitoshi's thrusts became more powerful as he dug his feet into the mattress, bouncing you up and down his pelvis, as you helplessly whimpered. You closed your eyes and bit your lip when the sensations became overwhelming.

"Look at me." Hitoshi wasn't having it.

Your eyes snapped open to the face of a predator, high off unchecked dominance. His adorably dark eyes that you so adored were alive and wild.

"Beg." He growled.

"H-Hitoshi...mmm, please." You could have been begging for a number of things; for him to go deeper, for him to love you harder, form him to stop hiding his darker parts away from you, to let you love him in full... "I'm...I-"

"No." It was an order your body rebelliously obeyed. Putting a cap on your oncoming orgasm, when he continued, "Tell me you're sorry."

"I'm so sorry, Hitoshi!" Your practically screamed.

"For what?" He chuckled between heavy breathes.

"For embarrassing you!" You felt like a balloon filled with too much air.

"And?" Hitoshi was completely amused at your pathetic display.

"And making you that stupid lunch!" Tears were pulling at the at the corners of your eyes.

This was all too much.

"Come for me baby."

The knot in your stomach wound tighter than ever, before releasing you to fall apart at the seams and unto Hitoshi's sweat covered chest. His thrusts became erratically off beat until his body spasming, spouting waves of cum into your core as he rode out his orgasm, your hips rolling with him until he joined you in rest.

He smacked your ass one good time, but you were too worn out to react, voice weak as you whispered, "I'm not sorry... I'll probably do it again."

"I know." Hitoshi licked your lips. "You're such a brat."

"Aaaaw, love you too."

You both laughed.


End file.
